


Chome RTE New

by testy



Category: Testing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:38:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/testy/pseuds/testy





	Chome RTE New

This is **bold**. And _italics._ And  underline. And ~~strikethrough~~.

 

When Steve opened his eyes, he looked up to see that Danny was standing over him protectively, facing a half-circle of unicorns.  He made it onto his knees, setting his jaw against the agony in his left arm and fighting down a wave of dizziness.  His head was throbbing, and the taste of blood was in his mouth, but he painfully managed to prop himself against the trunk of the huge tree whose roots he had been thrown into.

Danny, standing at bay in front of Steve, whinnied loudly, a ringing challenge.  He lowered his head to point his horn at his opponents.

 


End file.
